Hidden Malice
by Waywatcher
Summary: One-Shot, AU, Gender-Bender. Crow is obsessed with a particularly enthralling book, and refuses to come out of his room. After an encounter with Cyborg goes poorly, Crow finds that there is more to the book's story than what is written inside.


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

" _-and so it did come to pass that I, Malicea of Null, did lay siege to the dread dragon Reeksa,_ "

Crow could almost swear he heard the girl talking while he engrossed himself in his novel. The picture on the left page showed a beautiful, pale girl with piercing blue eyes staring up at a giant black dragon from atop a giant crumbling boulder.

" _but it did seem that the dragon's strength was too much for my magics to beat, and as the fell beast struck I-_ "

"HEY CROW! WE GOTTA MOVE!" A certain cybernetic teen hollered from the other side of the half-demon's door. Upon hearing this, an irritated Crow finally deemed the alarm worthy his attention and set down the white-covered, silver trimmed book and went to join his friends.

###

The children were playing happily in the park. They ran about passing footballs, swinging on swings, or just climbing on the climber. They yelled and screamed happily as they played games of tag or whatever else it is that kids play.

A few of the more adventurous kids decided it would be fun to play with the TOTALLY INCONSPICUOUS jack in the box that was lying EXTREMELY CLOSE to the bushes near the edge of the playground.

And by that, of course, I mean it was Kardiak.

The Titans charged in to find the strange heart-shaped monster trying to suck up its unfortunate victims. Robyn prevented this with a well-aimed birdarang.

"Titans GO!" Cried the girl wonder.

The team sprang into action. Each Titans spewed out as many attacks as they could in the span of three seconds. Kardiak absorbed all the punishment the team could throw at it before countering with tentacle lashes.

Robyn leapt over one such attack while Star and Cyborg blasted the offending appendages out of the way. Crow simply pulled up a shield to protect himself and his green teammate.

The fight continued for a few minutes as the Titans tried to beat down the heartless machine. Eventually, the resident empath decided he'd had enough and finished the battle.

"I tire of this." Crow growled as he flew into the air, eyes glowing. "I have a book to get back to. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Black energy surrounded Kardiak as it struggled to free itself. However, Crow's powers proved to be a bit to much as they crushed the mechanical menace.

The Titans quickly checked the area to see if the bystanders were unharmed. While they were occupied with civilians, they failed to notice pieces of Kardiak slipping into the drain and gradually reforming themselves...

###

" _and as the fell best struck I-_ "

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

Crow let out a sigh as he bookmarked his page and stood up, stretching. He walked briskly to the door and opened it a crack. He was met with the sight of Robyn's mask.

"Hey Crow..." She said carefully. "Are you alright? When we got home you kinda dashed for your room. Is everything okay? Did Changeling do something again?"

"No, I'm fine." Crow closed the door abruptly, cutting off any more potential questions.

The Titans' leader stared at the door a moment in surprise before shrugging and heading off to the gym. She didn't even manage to dent Kardiak, she would need to train in order to fix that.

Crow took a deep breath as he sat down, book settled on his lap. He flicked it open to the marked page and continued reading.

" _and as the fell beast struck, I summoned to powers of my-_ "

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

...

Knock, knock, knock knock.

...

...

...

Knock?

Crow growled in frustration. He didn't even bother getting up or making his page as he opened the door with a flick of his wrist.

Starfire peeked inside, his eyes flicked around the dark room taking in the numerous books and strange decorations. After a few seconds he darted inside, stopping beside Crow's bed.

"Friend Crow! He shouted, contrasting highly with his silent approach. He slammed his arms down on the edge of the bed, causing the empath to bounce slightly. Crow couldn't help but notice the obnoxious jingling that accompanied the action. "I have discovered the joy of earthly "bling"! Would you like to-"

"No." Crow interrupted, putting down his book and massaging his forehead. "Why don't you go show Robyn? I'm sure she'd love to see it."

Completely missing the sarcasm, Starfire nodded rapidly and bolted out of the room with none of his former stealth. The jingling of his numerous bracelets now very audible. Hopefully Robyn would talk him out of it.

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Open book, read.

" _I summoned the powers of my magics book, and with a curse more ancient then fowl Reeksa herself I-_ "

"Yo Crow! Open up!"

" _Azar, damn you all!_ " Crow thought to himself. He dropped his book and stormed to the door, not bothering to hide the sound of his footsteps. He swung open the door, eyes steaming black mist. "WHAT?" He asked the two girls standing before him, clearly annoyed.

The two female Titans sported wide grins that just oozed stupidity. They took deep breaths and Crow prepared for the worst.

"Are you bored of just sitting around and reading all day?!" Cyborg started, pulling a microphone out of her arm.

"Do you want to do something new?! Something never done before?!" Changeling continued.

"Join in on the hottest new game sweeping the nation..." Cyborg cries, pulling out something from behind her.

"STANKBALL!" Crow recoiled as soon as the smell hit him. The ball of socks reeked badly of skunk.

"Ugh, no thank you." He said, waving a hand in a vain attempt on ward off the stench.

"Please Crow? You can be referee!" Changeling clasped her hands together and put on a pleading expression.

"No." And with that, the half-demon shut the door, not wanting to continue the pointless conversation.

"C'mon Crow!" Cyborg called from behind the door. "Stop being a creepy recluse and join us!"

"Cyborg..." Changeling warned, looking at her metallic companion meaningfully.

"Fine." Sighed the half-robot. "But I swear, he never comes out unless you scare him."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true..." Cyborg's voice faded out as she and Changeling walked around a corner and out of Crow's hearing range.

"Creepy? Recluse? I suppose that description does suit me..." The half-demon sighed, picking up his book once more.

"Perhaps."

Crow stiffened immediately, dropping the white book as he looked around the room for the intruder.

"Owch..."

" _Surely not._ " The pale boy's eyes flicked down to the book. "Did you just...?"

"Talk?" The clear flowing voice answered. "Indeed I did, and then you dropped me on my spine. Not the best way to treat a lady."

"Uh, my pardon." Crow said cautiously, picking up the book and setting it on one of his many stands at eye level.

"No harm done." The voice replied elegantly. "I am not so easy to break."

Crow said nothing. He just sat down on his bed, still watching the book warily.

"A bit cautious, are we?" The book started flipping pages, it stopped about three quarters through at a well-drawn picture. "No need to worry. Look at this."

The half-demon stood and approached cautiously. Upon seeing the picture, his eyes widened.

It was him... An idealized, over-dramatized version of him, but him. He was standing on a boulder, cloak billowing behind him, and by his side was...

"My name is Malicea. Nice to meet you."

###

"Uh, Crow?" Cyborg said weakly, standing outside the half-demon's door. "You there?"

No response. The metallic Titan fidgeted nervously, Crow hadn't been seen since the day before, he hadn't even shown up for dinner.

"Crow!" She said, louder this time. "I came to apologize for calling ya creepy yesterday, wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings."

Again, no response. Maybe he really wasn't ther- Wait. Was that... Whispering? The half-robot pressed her ear against the door, straining to hear whatever took place in the room.

"Maybe if we just stay quiet, she'll go away." Whispered an unfamiliar female voice.

Cyborg was shocked to hear a small chuckle answer the comment. Crow WAS there! And apparently, so was someone else.

"Uh, Crow?!" The metallic girl yelled, banging on the door. "What's going on in there?"

The door slid open, revealing a blank-faced Crow. He stared at Cyborg, blank-faced, and spoke in his usual monotone. "What?"

"Uh... Just wanted to make sure that you were okay after yesterday, I was kinda... Rude." She fidgeted again, twidling her thumbs. "Is there... Someone else there? I heard another voice."

"It's fine, and no." The door closed swiftly, leaving the metallic teen standing there in the empty hallway.

###

"Stankball?" Malicea said, both amused and revolted. "These are girls we're talking about, right?"

"Yes."

"My word..." If she had been capable, the blue-eyed girl certainly have been shaking her head. Her disapproval was obvious. "Were they not heroes I doubt anyone would wish to interact with such ill-mannered ladies."

"I would advise against using the word "lady"." Crow said, smirking. "Robyn will go on a tangent about how being a "lady" Is just a means to keep girls repressed so that men can rule the world if she hears you."

Malicea scoffed. "Ladies are sophisticated! It is a show of status and grace, not confinement! I should teach them a thing or two about how to act properly!"

"So... Teaching them how to fight a dragon?" Crow said wryly. His smirk only continued to grow as this conversation continued.

"Erm..." The sorceress stalled, unable to give a good response. "I suppose we can't be ladies all the time." She sighed in defeat.

Crow couldn't help it, he had burst out laughing. It was just too funny to see her unintentional hypocrisy.

"That was funny." He said, calming down. "You're funny."

"Glad you think so." Malicea replied dryly.

There was a moment of silence as Crow mulled something over in his head. The sorceress was also silent, waiting for the half-demon to speak.

"I may not be able to free you..." He said slowly, rising to his feet. "But at least I can get you out of that book." Two steps bring him directly in front of the book. "Azarath, Metrion, Necromion, Avanan, Zinthos!"

A flash of black light and the rustle of paper were heard. A small typhoon of arcane power surrounds Malicea's book and the papers start flowing out of their bindings. They swirl in the air, like hundreds of large butterflies before coming together to form a human, and noticeably feminine, form.

"Interesting." Malicea mused, twisting her head and raising her arms to get a proper look at her new body. "That is a very unique spell. The likes of which I have never seen..."

"I know a thing or two about obscure spells." Crow responded, putting away stray items that had gotten caught in the whirlwind.

"Indeed." The sorceress agreed, dropping her arms by her side and taking a few steps forward. "I don't even recognize what specific type of magic this is. It is clearly dark magic, but that's all I can tell..."

"It's a fusion between dark and demonic magic." Crow supplied, straightening out his sheets. "I can thank my mixed bloodline for that."

"Amazing." Malicea laughed, flexing her fingers. "It's almost like having my old body back... I can almost smell the incense," She sniffed the air before stooping low to brush a hand against the floor. "I can almost feel the carpet," She turned her eyes up to the empath, who had been watching her. "I can almost..." She reached out with both hands, as if trying to grab Crow by the shoulders, but her fingers started to unravel just centimeters before they made contact.

Both sorcerer and sorceress looked down at the space between them.

Malicea sighed. "It seems I am still trapped within this book, though I do still thank you for your incredible gift."

Crow fidgeted for a second before coming to a decision. "Malicea." He said, voice firm. "Allow me to help. Surely I have enough power to free you, there must be a way."

The sorceress looked back up at Crow's determined purple eyes. If she could have grinned, she would have. "Are you sure?" She asked. "This will be no easy feat."

"I am certain."

"Alright then."

Suddenly, the air was filled with books, large and small, thick and thin, tall and short. They soared overhead as Malicea pointed out those of importance.

"The Gallian Scrolls, The Mortal Archives, The Book of Norn! Over six thousands pages of spells, charms, and incantations." She turns to face Crow. "I ask one last time: Are you sure about this?"

Crow looked up at all the books flying above him, a small grin crossed his face. "I can handle a couple spells." He said, grin growing wider as he saw the surprise on Malicea's paper face. "Let's get started."

###

"Uhh... Hi Crow." Cyborg said timidly, studying the empath making tea at the counter. It had been nearly a week since anyone had seen him outside his room, not even mandatory training had dragged him out, and (most shockingly of all) none of Robyn's threats had had any effect.

Crow just nodded, a smile plastered to his face. That alone would have been enough to set off alarm bells in Cyborg's head had something else not already done so.

He was wearing white. Let me repeat that; **CROW** was wearing **WHITE**. The moment the half-demon had walked through the door, Cyborg had been watching him like a hawk, this change was a cause of concern.

Also in the room, Robyn and Starfire had been eyeing the empath as well. Eventually, after a minute of awkward silence, the leader of the Titans had taken the initiative and spoken.

"So, Crow. When do we get to meet this new friend of yours?" She asked as she stood up from the couch. Starfire rose up behind her, hovering a few centimeters off the ground and looking over her shoulder.

"Soon." Crow hummed, happily picking up the teapot and pouring himself a cup. He brought it up to his lips and was about to take a sip when something occurred to him. "Wait... How do you know about that? I don't recall telling you."

"Uh..." A timid voice said from behind the empath. "That was me. I mighta, sorta... Been a fly on your wall." Crow turned to see Changeling cowering before him. The girl was slightly hunched over, and her fingers constantly flitted about. "Sorry." She squeaked.

"A fly?" Crow mused, looking down at his usually confident friend. "More like... A rat."

A small sparkle of energy surrounded the green girl for a moment before she found herself forced to morph into the tiny body of a rat. She remained like that for a moment, shocked that Crow could actually change her, and also frightened that her friend had actually forced her to change. Crow was many things, but forceful was not one of them. At least, not when it came to his friends.

Returning to her human form, Changeling backed away from her pale teammate. Her green eyes showed a measure of fear, though she hid it quickly by putting on an annoyed front. "You morphed me?!" She growled, eyes narrowing. "Rude!"

"Says the spy." Crow countered, not loosing his smile. A dangerous light twinkled in his eye.

The Titans were unnerved. This was not the Crow they were used to. Sure, it was nice to see him smile for once, but this... This just seemed wrong, something was clearly off.

However, they weren't left with much time to ponder this as a siren blared and flashing red lights filled the room.

"Titans, trouble!" Robyn cries. She dashed to the door, checking her communicator as she went. Starfire and Cyborg followed quickly, Changeling lagged behind for a moment looking at Crow who was gazing off into space.

"C'mon Crow! We gotta move!" She shouted before dashing out the door.

Crow scowled, annoyed that a petty alarm had interrupted his planning. Everything was going to be delayed because of some stupid villain...

###

The night was dark, a half-moon floated in the sky shining its light down onto the streets of Jump. The floating machine moved silently, approaching its target's house. As it reached a window its large tentacle-like suction devices shot forward, smashing though the glass and abducting its target.

A loud scream had pierced the air, alerting five teenagers of the location of their quarry.

Robyn leapt off the roof of the house she had just been standing on. She landed on the street sideways, skidding a few inches as she stopped her momentum and pulled out her bo-staff.

Starfire and Changeling quickly joined her, each dropping from the sky to stand just behind the martial artist.

Cyborg barreled onto the screen in her car. It screeched to a halt just a meter behind her friends and she jumped out, standing directly behind Robyn with a sonic cannon fully charged.

Crow was the last to arrive. He seemingly popped into existence a few meters above his teammates, eyes glowing black and cloak fluttering in a wind no one else could feel.

"Kardiak, you're under arrest!" The girl wonder roared, twirling her staff threateningly and aiming one end at the mechanical monstrosity.

The machine known as Kardiak turned about slowly, revealing the little girl trapped inside its chamber.

Robyn narrowed her eyes. "Hand to hand." She warned. "We don't want to hurt her."

The four other Titans grunted their assent before the team lunged forward.

Cyborg and Starfire were the first to close the distance. The each tried to smash Kardiak, but his tentacles managed to knock them aside before a blow could be landed. Changeling did not fair much better, only hitting the machine once before being thrown off. Robyn managed to land several hits thanks to her staff and agility before Kardiak knocked her away with a quick swipe.

"This is ridiculous." Crow hissed, flying high into the sky. "I'm don't have time to waste on Kardiak. Hezberek, Alcronom, Mortix!"

Crow reared back his head for a moment before thrusting it towards and spewing forth a stream of dark magic. The arcane stream glided towards its target, constantly twisting and writhing.

In a few moments, Kardiak found its lower half trapped within a dark prison, a prison which proceeded to start climbing up its body. The girl inside of its chamber screamed in fear as the binding started to cover up her vision.

"Crow, stop!" Cyborg cried out.

Robyn immediately jumped up onto Kardiak and started hacking into it with a birdarang. "Don't worry!" She yelled. "We'll get you out."

The martial artist continued to jab at the shell to little effect. Even Starfire and Changeling were unable to shatter the tough casing.

"Damn it all." Cyborg growled. She powered up her sonic cannon and took a quick shot at her empathic teammate, knocking him out of the air.

The stream of dark magic immediately dissipated, allowing the three Titans hacking at Kardiak to break through in a matter of seconds. Starfire escorted the little girl out of the monster and over to where her parents had been watching from inside.

"Man Crow." Cyborg hissed, turning on her teammate. "You've really outdone yourself this time."

The half-demon didn't respond. Instead, he disappeared into a portal without hesitation. The four remaining Titans stared at the spot where their friend had just fled from.

###

Malicea had been reading through her book, making some last minute preparations. She had heard the alarm go off, but that wasn't a big problem. It's not like she was pressed for time or anything. It also allowed her to double-check her safeties and charms.

"Chaos magic." Crow said in a low accusing voice, striding through the door with his cloak billowing behind him. "You've been teaching me chaos magic! Did you know how evil those spells are?"

"Evil is entirely a matter of opinion." The sorceress replied, calm and unconcerned. "Magic itself is not evil, no matter the source. It is up to the user to decide how it is employed." She looked up to meet Crow's eyes. "You know this. Do not accuse me of doing something you were not aware of, I am quite certain your level of intelligence wouldn't allow you to be so easily fooled."

Crow took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. 'She is correct.' The empath continued to look straight at Malicea for a few more seconds before lowering his gaze.

"Now... Despite this little roadbump, I would hope you are still willing to help free me?" The blue-eyed girl asked innocently, gesturing at the large magic circle behind her.

"Yes, of course." Crow said, regaining his polite attitude and dusting off his cloak. "Let us begin."

Malicea picked up her book and walked over to stand in the direction center of the circle. She gently placed down the white book at her feet before nodding to Crow.

"The incantation, just as you learned." The sorceress said, almost cooing to the half-demon.

Crow took a deep breath. He raised his hand in the air and commenced. "Alzar Mo-Fentherim, Callumi Nurus Zor. Arcanum Vi-Mentamine, Corellus Nollus Knor!"

A blinding burst of white light flashed from the book, followed by an explosive gust of wind. Crow was knocked off his feet and thrown halfway across the room. The pages that comprised Malicea's form began to swirl and scatter. One of these pages, showing a black dragon labeled Reeksa staring down a white-haired sorceress labeled Malicea distorted itself, the labels changing of their own accord.

Crow rubbed his eyes before taking another look at the labels.

"Azar... What have I-"

Another explosion, much bigger than the first, rocked the tower to its core, alerting all the inhabitants to the commotion in Crow's room.

From inside the vortex of paper, a massive black dragon emerged. Its claws were almost the size of Crow himself, and the entire dragon was at least a quarter of the tower's height. The beast's wings cut right into Crow's ceiling and almost immediately upon being fully released it smashed through it and climbed onto the roof.

"Crow!" Changeling cried, clearly audible from the hallway. A moment later she broke through the half-demon's door in rhino form. Robyn, Starfire, and Cyborg quickly followed. Changing back to human form the green girl asked the empath "Are you alright?!".

"She betrayed me." Crow murmured, not even looking up at his friends. "I trusted her, and she betrayed me..."

The Titans shared glances, but rushed up to the roof rather than trying to get Crow to tell them what happened. After all, there was an explosion and something very large stomping about with a perfect view of the city.

To say the Titans were surprised would be an understatement. They had not been a full-fledged dragon to be sitting on the rooftop. Sure, they knew it was going to be big and scary, but a f***ing DRAGON?

"TITANS GO!" Robyn shrieked in her shrill voice. She immediately pulled out her bo-staff and started wailing on its knee.

The dragon hissed in pain; pulling its leg away from the martial artist it lowered its head before unleashing a gout of flame right in Robyn's face.

Luckily, tamaranians are faster than dragon breath.

Starfire shot forward licks a rocket and pulled the leader of the Titans out of the line of fire (no pun intended). He put her down near get edge of the different before whirling around and unleashing a flurry of starbolts at his foe.

Malicea brought up a wing to block the green projectiles, growling in irritation all the while.

Cyborg took advantage of the dragon's momentary distraction to shoot it right in the face with her sonic cannon. Changeling also joined the fight, ramming into its already damaged knee as a rhino before switching to macetail form to club it.

Malicea, now thoroughly annoyed, roared out loud and flared her wings causing a gust of wind to blow back all four Titans. Robyn was actually knocked straight off the roof, forcing Starfire to catch her.

"Pathetic." The dragon laughed, looking down at the recovering heroes. "You're all almost as weak as Crow! This will be simple!"

"Try us." Changeling growled, baring her teeth.

Malicea snorted, lowering her head to get a better look at the green shapeshifter. "So this is the infamous Changeling? I'm disappointed. I was expecting someone... Bigger."

A vein pulsed in the green girl's head. "You want big? I'LL GIVE YOU BIG!"

"That won't be necessary." Said a calm familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Crow hovering just behind Malicea, white book in hand. "I have a solution."

"So do I." The dragon quipped, turning to aim at the empath. "Death by fire!"

Crow dropped like a stone, avoiding the stream of billing flame. Re-activating his levitation, the empath shot back up into the air after the attack had subsided, the white book in his hands started to glow as he shouted out the cure.

"Rexaroth Mustavi, Hezberek Vangar Kosh!" An imprisonment curse of the highest order, the book in Crow's hands immediately shot out a searing bolt of white light that struck the dragon straight in the chest.

"Damn you!" Malicea cried out, her form started to stretch as the curse dragged her back into the book. "I'll get you back for this!"

"That's what they all say, deceiver." Robyn growled, sneering as the curse finished its task and sealed the dragon back in the book.

One moment there was a dragon, the next: silence.

Crow lowered himself slowly to the ground, his cloak fading from white to dark blue. He held the book tightly to his chest. His expression unreadable. The other Titans instantly took their leave, giving the empath the space he needed.

###

Click.

The lock snapped shut. While it didn't look like much it was immensely powerful. A small device made of pure diamond with magical seals dumped all over it. The same went for the wooden chest that it protected.

Crow took a moment to observe the container that now imprisoned the girl he once called a friend. Emotions swirled about in his chest, though his emoticlones were strangely silent.

Knock knock.

Dragging his eyes away from the chest, Crow walk to the door. He hesitated a moment before opening it, unsure how he would face whoever it was after what had happened.

Taking a deep breath, the half-demon opened the door.

He was faced with all four of his teammates.

Crow gulped, barely meeting each of their eyes.

"Crow..." Cyborg said, clearing her throat. "We're sorry."

"For what?" The empath replied, dropping his eyes to the floor with a guilty expression. "I was the one who put us all in danger."

"Irrelevant." Robyn grunted. She made a sweeping motion with her hand as if shoving the issue under a rug.

"We're sorry you heart was broken." Starfire said softly.

"Crow." Changeling said, speaking up. "You may think you're alone, but you know here for you. Heck, we're ALL here for you."

Crow raised his eyes once more to take in the four other Titans. In a moment of uncharacteristic emotion, the empath took a step forward and pulled his friends into a hug.

The moment was short-lived, as Crow released his teammates as soon as he realized exactly what he had done. He coughed and cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm sorry as well. I kept a big secret from you guys, and was more unpleasant than usual." Turning to Changeling, he added. "And I'm sorry for turning you into a rat."

"It's fine." She grinned. "Just a mistake."

"We always got your back Crow." Cyborg muttered, dropping an arm onto his back. "Even if we accuse you of-" Everyone stared at the metallic girl for a moment. She coughed. "Err... Even if **I** accuse you of being careless sometimes, I'm still there to listen. Just give me a minute or two to cool off, kay?"

Crow just nodded. A rare smile had made its way onto the empath's face as the group made its way over to the dining room. The others made their way in while Crow hung back for a moment, observing them.

'How lucky I am,' Thought the half-demon with a contented sigh, 'to have such people as my friends.'

* * *

 **One-Shot complete. Well, for once my gender-bender story did NOT have an excessive amount of Changeling seducing Crow. Though, to be honest, the story feels a bit weird without it. Hopefully it's still up to standard though. (Who am I kidding? I don't have standards! Just read my first story!) I'll make sure the next one is centered around either Robyn, Starfire, or Cyborg. I already have too many about Changeling and Crow.**


End file.
